Keep It Professional, Arpeggio's Point of View
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Wow, I've been meaning to write this for a while. Anyways, it'd be best if you read the original Keep It Professional, because you need to know Neyla's POV first. This would be Arpeggio's counter story. I hope people like it. This one is pro-N/A.


_Oh, wow, this is overdue. I meant to write this story soon after joining. Anyways, this is the brother story to Keep it professional, and it would be advisable for anyone to read it first. As the original was done in Neyla's point of view, I decided to provide Arpeggio's point of view, showing that there are two sides to every argument. I don't really have any other fun notes, so just read and tell me what you think._

Keep It Professional, Arpeggio's POV

I've known Neyla shortly after she had graduated high school. It has been several years since then, and we have worked rather closely on several schemes, especially this Clockwerk scheme. I admit that it was tempting to go for a closer partnership, but it would be inappropriate to make our relationship anything but professional. I was a little startled by her advances at first. I made it quite clear my intentions by saying, "Now Neyla, we must keep our relationship professional."

I'll admit that I was infatuated with the young tigress. It would be difficult not to feel some form attraction for someone like her. However, the age difference would be considered rather preposterous in most societies, so I needed to keep my affections in line. It was for the best.

Speaking of things that were for the best, after I had assembled the Klaww Gang, I suggested that we kept a bit of distance between ourselves. It was simple when I pointed out the fact that she was working at Interpol. On top of our scheme possibly being blown out into the open, I didn't really trust my other associates. Certainly, their skills were quite trustworthy, but their characters seemed particularly seedy. What, with the ladykiller Dimitri believed himself to be, and Rajan's pride possibly calling for a queen, there really was no place for a young woman like Neyla. It would have been quite uncomfortable for her.

Due to the need to infiltrate the facilities of some of our associates in order to complete Clockwerk, I assigned Neyla to work with Sly. I was a little worried of possible betrayal due to Neyla possibly becoming infatuated with the young thief. However, that complete opposite seemed to be the case, as she kept pummeling me with ideas such as dancing and Bollywood in her phone calls. I admit that such thoughts were tempting, but Clockwerk was not yet complete, so all I could reply was, "Please, try to keep it professional, Neyla." There would always be fun to be had later.

After the Contessa had been arrested, things were becoming a bit intense. I had little choice but to recall her back to the blimp. Jean Bison was a bit too much of a simpleton to ever expect a thing. I even allowed Neyla to go down in a specially crafted plane to sabotage some of his trains. Of course, Sly Cooper was there before us.

As Neyla came to live on the blimp, I decided to provide some more feminine luxuries to an on-board apartment. Of course, that would prove a mistake. Neyla seemed to have the most tempting assortment of nightclothes I have ever seen. It was particularly tempting to share a bed with her, but I was able to resist by confirming that, as a bird, I much preferred a perch to a bed. I had to turn away at night to decrease visible temptation. I always said, "Please Neyla, try to keep it professional," but I was saying it much more for myself than her.

Of course, Jean Bison might not clever, but his instincts are always nicely in-tune. He never would have believed that I would have paid thrice as much as I had for all the Clockwerk parts he had stolen from the Cooper Gang. There was simply no challenge in assembling the massive machination. It was like a jigsaw puzzle to the likes of me. While I was working, though, Neyla felt the need to pull me away from my work. I swallowed as I looked up at her face, hoping I wasn't where I thought I was. She leaned down ever so slowly and whispered in my ear, "Hey Arpeggio, how about you and I go celebrate.

I could feel my eyes widening and swallowed heavily. This wasn't going according to plan at all. I was just able to break free and land pathetically on my perch. It was really embarrassing to be caught in such an awkward position, so I tried to save face by straightening myself out. I could seem my hormones pulsing through my small body like crazy, but I was fortunate enough to have taken plenty of acting classes in my own high school years. I used my sturdiest voice as I told her, "Please Neyla, later. Right now, I need you to keep it professional." _For the sake of _our_ future._

Thankfully, Neyla decided to behave. It was greatly fortunate, for not only was I able to rebuild Clockwerk, but I was able to identify the alloy and other key design points I would need later. Before long, I was able to speak to Neyla in private. I had been working on a secret project recently, and I was just about to tell her about it, when- CRASH!

I could see the scowl on Neyla's face as I decided to see to the problem. When we arrived, we found that Cooper had found the key to finishing the Clockwerk frame. I should have realized a good whack would lock the joints together.

After thanking the young raccoon, I took the time to explain my plan. I couldn't quite understand his shock. It's not like I was planning to hurt anyone, and the spice-induced hatred would have lasted but an hour. Besides, it was all necessary if I were to ever execute my full plan. Neyla seemed restless, but I supposed it to be a side effect or Cooper's unwarranted visit.

What happened next, though, I couldn't believe. Neyla had knocked my walker over. It was so unlike her. I had no idea what was going on.

I shouted not for the fall; the impact was slight to some of what I was used to. No, my special blueprints had fallen out of my walker and rolled under a some metal beams.

I was about to call Neyla to retrieve the blueprints, but I couldn't believe what I saw. Neyla had taken over Clockwerk. I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could spit out was, "But you're my protege, not the next in line for _my_ immortality." _If you had just waited, I would have given you immortality. You're not even a bird._

I couldn't believe the hatred in her eyes. I could have overcome the prehistoric bird's aggressive memories, but I also needed them. If I were to have ever construct my designs for Neyla 2.0, I would need to access the memories of original construction. I noticed her readying for attack, but I was already hurt more than the deranged machine could do. _Was that all this was about? I had trusted you with my plans. Could it be that all you cared about was the access to immortality I could provide?_ I bowed my head, and clenched one of my fists as tight as possible. _If this is how it's going to be, than I will try to keep it professional._


End file.
